


Cor te reducit (et erit flos decidens in caritate)

by HaydiveRoyale



Category: The Lake of Dead Languages - Carol Goodman
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sibling Incest, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaydiveRoyale/pseuds/HaydiveRoyale
Summary: There are things that the snow can't bury.





	Cor te reducit (et erit flos decidens in caritate)

1980

"Boys don't cry, Mattie"  
He wonders if she had always been this cruel.  
Her hand feels like ice against his skin as she wipes away his tears, she takes his face in her hands.  
"They know, Lucy. I can tell. God, what have we done?"  
The lake shines under the moonlight, the trees whisper around them.  
"They're sending me away."  
Her eyes turn sad, and her gaze drifts off to the lights of the town, then to the sky.  
She seems to gather her strenght, like a drowning man that sees the shore.  
"Don't be afraid. Omnia vincit amor."

2002

Jane drives. Phil Collins is on the radio feeling like he's talking to her.  
She remembers listening to this song the year they died, and for the thousandth time she wonders how she could ever be so blind. 

"if you told me you were drowning I wouldn't lend a hand"

All the times she had violent visions of them disappearing under the ice, of their hands reaching out for her, but she was too late, always too late.  
But now knowing what she knows, she can let them drown in her mind, again and again, without being pulled down with them. 

1981

The baby's corpse is still warm when she puts it in the box.  
She watches Deidre fall to her death without feeling the slightest thing.  
She writes her letter to him thinking she might as well be writing it with blood. 

Omnia vincit amor, she writes as their world starts to crumble and the snow starts to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> People seriously need to read this book.


End file.
